The Big Secret
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: Sadness tells a big secret to Joy at Dream Duty that Joy promises not to tell anyone and tries to help her with that secret...Request from Orangebird124
1. Tears

"Annnndddd we're _out!_ " Joy said, just as Riley fell asleep. The day as ended, and the day has been as successful as all the other days! "Alright everyone!" Joy said. "Another perfect day! Good job guys! I hope you guys sleep well! Sadness, you have Dream Duty! You can wake up Riley when she has a nightmare, okay?"

Sadness nodded. "Okay, I guess," she said. She didn't want to do Dream Duty. She felt different with another certain emotion. She started to like something about that emotion. She wished that this feeling would go away, but it kept staying inside of her. It was like an itch that doesn't go away until you scratch it.

Sadness hated having a feeling like this. She wanted to be back to her normal, negative self. But she felt like she has changed a lot. She felt a tear in her eye. She didn't want to cry. Not like this...

But she couldn't hold back her tears. One escaped her eye, which caused her to sob quietly. She didn't bother to watch the dreams. She covered her head with a pillow from the sofa and continued crying, getting the pillow wet with her tears.

"Sadness?" said a voice. Sadness didn't look up, although the voice sounded familiar.

"Sadness, what's wrong?" the voice asked. This time, Sadness looked up. It was Joy, having a look of sorrow on her face.

Sadness did a sniff. "Well..." she said. "C-can you not tell anyone please?"

"I won't," Joy said. "My lips are sealed."

Sadness half-smiled. "Well...there is something with Anger that, uh, made me have, like, feeling for him," Sadness explained.

"You like him?" Joy said, softly. "I understand how people feel with that stuff. But...why do you like Anger?"

"Well, he...he just looks like someone who would protect you from danger and stuff like that, or he would let you read his newspaper with him...it just sounds romantic to me and I'd like to do that with him."

"Why don't you try to confess him tomorrow?"

"I just can't, Joy, or otherwise he'll think I'm crazy! Anger doesn't like all this touchy-feely stuff." Sadness started to cry again.

Joy hugged Sadness tightly, and let her cry o her shoulders. "Shhh, it's okay," Joy said. "Just let it all out. I promise I won't tell _anyone_ your secret."

"Thanks, Joy," Sadness said.

Joy nodded. "And also," she said. "Anger would never be someone who would call you crazy! However, if you tell him about how you feel around him _and_ those things that you think he'd do to someone special of his, that'd probably mean a lot to him."

Sadness thought about that for a while. _Should I tell him? I mean, me and Anger have nothing much in common,_ Sadness thought to herself. _But what if Joy would be wrong? What if Anger_ _ **would**_ _call me crazy? Then I'd be crying for days...but should I give it a shot? Just in case Joy is right? Why do I always have to be so shy around people like him?_

"Hey, how about I tell him along with you?" Joy asked. "I'll always have your back."

Sadness smiled. She did want Joy's support, so she'd do this a lot easier now! "Sure," she said. "Let's tell him tomorrow."

"Atta girl!" Joy said. "Well, I better get some sleep! Goodnight Sadness!"

"Wait, Joy!" Sadness said.

Joy turned her head to look at Sadness.

"Can you stay with me?"

Joy smiled. "Of course," she said. She sat on the sofa next to Sadness and put her arm around Sadness. "Hope he'll understand your feelings," Joy said.

"Me too," Sadness said and watched Riley's dream on the screen.

 **Well...there we go! If u guys want a chapter of Sadness confessing to Anger, private message me and I'll do it :)**


	2. The Confession

It was the next day and Sadness felt shivers down her spine...today was the day of the confession. But she knew that Joy would be by her side. But what if she said the wrong thing? Anger would definitely think she's crazy!

Anger was reading the newspaper on the couch when Sadness sat at the far end of the couch that Anger is sitting on. She just stared at the screen, pretending Anger wasn't there.

Anger noticed Sadness and the look of her face. _Oh, it's probably her being the same as usual,_ he thought to himself.

Sadness knew that Anger looked at her so she pretended not to notice.

"Hey kid," Anger said suddenly.

 _Ho boy._ Sadness felt her heart beat like a drum. Anger said hi to her...she needed to take a deep breath...just relax...all he did was say hi...just communicating...

"Uh, um, h-hi," Sadness said in response. She did a shy smile to him.

Anger was annoyed with how Sadness was feeling right now. "You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Um, well, ye-yeah, I'm fine," Sadness said.

"Something's wrong with you, kid," Anger said, not giving up. "C'mon, let's talk."

"O-okay," Sadness said, following him to the break room. She motioned Joy to come here as well. She immediately came up next to her. "I think he wants to talk to only _you_ in private," Joy whispered to Sadness. "I'll do a little watching, okay?"

Sadness gulped.

"You got this," Joy whispered.

Sadness smiled. Once she got in the break room, Joy pretended she was getting something from her room, but instead peeked through her door, to where sadness' room was next to Joy. Anger sat on her bed and Sadness sat on the floor.

"Okay," Anger said, once he got settled. "Tell me, kid. Why are you suddenly acting like you've seen a ghost."

Sadness shivered. She wasn't the type of emotion to immediately tell what was wrong. She took a deep breath...counted to ten...and spoke:

"A-Anger, do you ever have feelings for someone?" she asked.

"Me?" Anger asked, having a puzzled look. "No, not really. Why do you ask? Is that happening with you?"

Sadness had to tell the truth. She sighed. "Um, y-yeah, I do," Sadness said.

"Who is it?" Anger asked.

Sadness knew he would ask that, but didn't want to answer it. But she wanted to be honest to Anger just so he can understand... "...You," she answered.

Anger got his puzzled look back to his face. "Me?" he asked. "Why _me_? What have I done for you to suddenly go gaga on me?"

Sadness had a worried look on her face with Anger's tone. He noticed and said, "Not being rude. I'm just curious."

Sadness nodded. "Well..." she said. "You...you just seem like the type of person who would protect someone that is special to you. You'd make sure that you'd control your temper for that person. You'd make sure that no one is messing with that person...and well, that feeling suddenly hit when, you know, I fell on top of you." Her face changed to a guilty look, remembering when Anger dragged her too hard that she ended up falling on top of him and looked like they were nearly kissing each other.

"Hey, I'm over that moment," Anger said. "And also, that means a lot to me. But Fear would be that first line you said...you know, that protecting one. But yeah, I guess I would do that. I just feel weird that someone likes me." He had a little grin on his face.

"Um...do you accept my feelings?" Sadness asked.

Anger nodded immediately. "Sure," he said. "I'd like to have a little special friend who would actually say good things to me, unlike the others."

Sadness felt a gleam of excitement. She did it! And even without Joy's help! She looked at Joy and she did an excited thumbs-up at her.

"Let's go," Anger said, leading Sadness to the door. As Sadness entered the door, she said to Anger, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, kid," Anger replied with a smile. He shut the door and followed Sadness to the smile.

For once, the feeling has gone away from Sadness, and she continued to be her normal little self...

...with that feeling nowhere around her.


End file.
